Y Ahora?
by Loriloqui
Summary: La historia de dos hermanos separados por una traicion


¿**Y Ahora?**

¡¡¡Maria!!! ¡¡¡Ya olvidalo!!!- me gritaba esa mujer a la cual llamaba madre, me sacudía por los hombros.- ¡¡¡Esta muerto! ¡¡¡No vas a cambiar el pasado!!

Claro que no puedo cambiar el pasado!! Pero no lo quiero olvidar! No puedo!!-digo con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos- Lo quería tanto

Vamos mi niña, no llores, hace tiempo ya que el nos dejo, tienes que recuperarte-dice mi madre acariciando mi cabello- a el no le gustaría verte asi

Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar... no puedo... no quiero... no-digo llorando cada vez mas- ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué?

Ya eso no lo sabemos, pero debemos seguir adelante, como él quería, tu eras su niña, su chiquita, a El le gustaría que siguieras viviendo sonriente, se fuerte- dice mi madre y me abraza con todo el cariño que puede darme, se que intenta apoyarme, pero ella tambien esta destruida, fue un golpe muy duro para todos.

Mi hermano Diego me conduce hacia el comedor, ya re hora de la cena, todos estábamos reunidos, aveces sentía repulsión de comer con el resto de mi familia, pensando que ellos tenían la culpa de que El ya no estuviera con nosotros, mi Madre y Diego sabían de ello, pero trataban de no tocar el tema, tal vez intentaban olvidar, ellos son sabían que olvidando se hacían mas daño, que ilusos, olvidar es imposible, inhumano.

¿Quién era yo? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Dos preguntas que me atormentaban, ¿Yo quien era? Una simple joven Alemana victima de las atrocidades cometidas por los hombres que dirigían mi país en aquel momento, tal vez, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Mi Familia, personas que defendían su país, pero solo con interes, poniendo en riesgo la vida del resto, solo por pensamientos y creencias estúpidas, malvadas y horripilantes, Él había muerto por llevar la contraria a lo que ellos decían, Dios que horror, solo por creer cosas diferentes, por creer y decir algo que en verdad estaba bien, pero iba en contra de lo que ellos creían, lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, tengo miedo, miedo a que ellos se den cuenta de que yo estoy llorando, miedo a que me pregunten la razón y deba decirla, miedo a que me hagan algo, solo miedo a ellos, miedo a mi familia.

Me levanto de la mesa, pido permiso, me miran como preguntando que me sucede, mi hermano y mi madre me miran con pena y dolor, ellos tambien estaban sufriendo, pero no tanto como yo, yo había estado allí, yo lo había visto, había visto como su vida se terminaba, como sus ojos se cerraban, reconozco que era una pequeña, pero tenia sentimientos, sabia lo que sucedía, recuerdo cada instante, cada momento, cada palabra, hasta recuerdo el momento, todo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. TODO

3 enero 1988

En la sala de una linda casa, se encontraban, dos personas, una niña y un joven de algunos 20 años, estaban sentados escuchando música y compartiendo un hermoso momento, el joven era de buen parecer, cabello negro, al igual que la niña, ojos azules oceánicos y de facciones finas, sentado en una silla tenia a la niña en sus piernas y la acariciaba el cabello, le cantaba las canciones que escuchaban y luego le comentaba cosas, era un hermoso cuadro de hermanos, amor, cariño, comprensión.

Estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de que un automóvil negro se acercaba a la casa por el camino vecinal, dentro de dicho automóvil se encontraban 4 hombres. El joven se alerto cuando escucho un ruido afuera, eran como ruedas que trataban de pasar desapercibidas, se levanto del lugar y fue a pararse cerca de la ventana con sigilo, vio el auto acercarse y supo inmediatamente que era lo que sucedería dentro de minutos.

¿Elías que sucede?- pregunto la niña con sonrisa dulce sin percatarse de lo que estaba por suceder, algo que la marcaría para toda la vida

Ven Mari, vamos a mi habitación a jugar-dice el joven tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, el sabia que debía ocultarla a ella, no quería que le sucediera nada y mucho menos que ellos la encontraran, solo venían por el, pero sabia que ellos no se iban a quedar de manos cruzadas viéndola a ella, la llevo a la habitación y empezó a cerrar todas las ventanas, se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden, de que no la encontraran, pero ya era tarde, los hombres habían entrado a la casa y empezaban a subir las escaleras de la casa, el sentía el peligro acercarse, la niña no era indiferente lo sentía tambien, veía a su hermano temblar, pero algo le traicionaba, en sus ojos no se veía miedo, si no Odio, rencor, amargura, ¿Quieres eran aquellas personas? – Quedate aquí

Pero yo quiero ir contigo- decía la niña agarrándose del pantalón del joven con fuerza- ¿ Qué pasa?

No Mari quedate aquí tranquila yo regresare luego y seguiremos jugando, ¿Si mi niña?- dice el joven soltándola y dejándola, salio de la habitación sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir tal vez no podía ser cumplido, él lo sabia y lo sentía, se sintió pésimo al ver cuando salía a la niña derramar un par de lagrima, tal vez ella tambien lo sentía y eso le hacia ponerse triste, furioso, esas personas no tenían corazón realmente, destruyendo familias, matando personas, solo por que creían en otras cosas.

La niña vio cerrarse la puerta y no sabia porque pero le pedía a Dios por su hermano, por la vida de su hermano, al le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien, algo pasaba, ella lo sentía, sin querer se acerco a la ventana, su hermano había descuidado cerrar una de ellas, era diminuta pero se podía ver mucho, diviso un automóvil negro del cual se bajaban 2 hombres, parecían militares, tuvo miedo, ella había visto en la Televisión mucho de ellos, y siempre vio las cosas que ellos hacían, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

El joven bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina, debía cerrar toda la casa, no podía dejar que entraran, pero era tarde, sintió como empujaban la puerta de la entrada, solo atino a esconderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina, para verles la cara sin que ellos se enteraran donde el estaba, debía saber quienes eran, a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, se aproximo mas para divisarlos, solo reconocía que eran dos hombres que parecían con cargos muy altos viendo las medallas que llevaban en la chaqueta, luego vio que había dos jóvenes, uno de ellos le llamo la atención, si... sus sospechas eran ciertas, era su primo, parece que la discusión que habían tenido anteriormente le había dolido y decidió entregarlo a las autoridades de la manera Mas perra que conocía.

¡¡¡Sal grandísimo traidor!!!- gritaba el joven militar- ¿Ahora te acobardas?

Calla –decía uno de los viejos- ya lo atraparemos y sabrá lo que es bueno

Sabia lo que venia y tambien sabia que debía salir y dar al cara, vio como uno de los militares subía por las escaleras, supo que ya era porque si no salía, el iba a llegar a donde estaba Mari, se armo de valor, pensó en su vida, su familia, su hermanita, su hermano, su madre, en todos y en todo.

¿Qué quieres?-dice saliendo ya sin miedo, pero si con un odio terrible que lo embargaba, pensar que alguno de su propia sangre lo entregaba a la misma muerte, le dolía pensar que esa era su familia, le dolía y mucho, pero ya no había elección.

Al fin sales, pensé que la pose de hombrecito valiente se te había ido al caño-dice su primo con una sonrisa gélida, sin sentimiento- pero veo que no

No soy igual que tu-dice el joven mirándolo con una mirada cargada de rencor y dolor

Eso es obvio –dice el joven- pero igual no hemos venido a ello, hemos venido para arreglar algunas cuentas que quedaron pendientes la ultima vez que nos vimos

Parece ser que tu no acatas reglas-dice el militar más viejo- te han dicho que dejes de incentivar la revolución en contra de nuestro gobierno ¡¿o es que entender te cuesta tanto?!

Solo hago el bien, ustedes estan torturando a su propia sangre, sé estan matando entre ustedes, no saben el daño que se hacen, destruyendo familias tal cual lo harán esta noche, yo lo sé, ¡no les tengo miedo!- decía el joven con mirada firme

Eso ya lo veremos, Elías-dijo su primo justo cuando uno de los hombres que allí se encontraban le daba un golpe con algo duro que no pudo reconocer, le dolió muchísimo, pero no se inmuto, él, sabia que delante del enemigo no se podía mostrar ni dolor ni miedo, pero mientras, desde la ventana de la 4 habitación una pequeña veía todo y derramaba cantidades de lagrimas, su carita esta ya roja de tanto llorar, pero no había lazado un solo quejido, ella quería cumplir con su hermano, el la había dicho que se quedara tranquila allí, eso era lo que iba a hacer, veía como torturaban a su hermano y el no emitía quejido, solo los opacaba, le dolía en el alma, veía como su primo lo torturaba, daba rabia ver aquello, ¿Porque hacían eso? ¿ Que era lo que su hermano había hecho? Mas lágrimas, salían de sus ojos, vio como los militares paraban de torturar a su hermano, y lo tiraban al suelo, vio como sangre corría por su camisa, su cara, se veía realmente mal, esa imagen nunca la iba a olvidar.

Ahora llevémoslo afuera aquí no podemos terminar nuestra misión-digo uno de los militares, a Elías la sangre se le bajo a los pies, no-tenia miedo por él, si no por su hermanita, no quería que le pasara nada, esperaba que cuando aquellos tipos terminaran de su "Misión" se fueran sin rastrear la casa, si no, nadie la defendiese, era inhumano aquello, era algo atroz lo que hacían- ¿Quieres decir tus ultimas palabras? ¿ Deseas rendirte?

Jamás, eso nunca, y espero que paguen caro todo lo que hallan hecho en su vida –dijo el joven sin inmutarse sabiendo que lo le quedaban segundos de vida

La niña vio como los militares se alineaban enfrente de su hermano, uno de ellos arrinconaba a Elías en un árbol, luego se dirigía donde el resto, los cuatro, se ponían en línea recta enfrente de Elías y sacaban sus armas, Mari empezó a llorar mas fuerte, no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido, entendió que era lo que sucedía y tuvo miedo, parece ser que su hermano escucho el quejido y miro hacia donde ella estaba, pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su hermano, inseguridad, miedo, terror, amor, odio, rencor y dolor, tambien diviso una lagrima, vio como su hermano le mandaba un beso, el ultimo beso que recibiría de el, para siempre, fue una eternidad, sus miradas se cruzaron, compartieron el dolor, por la mente del joven pasó miles de recuerdos, lindos, malos, tristes, alegres, le pidió a Dios que lo acompañara a el y a su hermana, que la cubriera y la protegiera siempre, que le diera fuerza y valor, para seguir adelante, miro un vez mas antes de irse de allí, antes de poder de perder la posibilidad de verla de nuevo, la niña pudo divisar que los labios de su hermano se formaban diciendo "Te amo mi niña" lloro como nunca, su hermano se estaba despidiendo de ella, lo sabia, ella le devolvió la frase.

¡Disparen!-digo el militar mas viejo, los demas dispararon y solo uno se escucho, el del primo, el lo había matado, su hermano calló desplomado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, pero en su cara se podía ver una sonrisa, había vencido, no habían logrado derrotarlo, había luchado, lagrimas fluían por la cara de la niña, mientras los hombres se retiraban del lugar, se marchaban de la casa en su automóvil llevándose consigo el cadáver del muchacho, la niña corrió hacia el lugar en donde lo habían matado, lo único que encontró de El, fue la cadenita del pacto que habían hecho ellos, era una estrella, que la habían dividido en dos, una mitad la tenia ella y otra la tenia el, ahora las dos mitades las tenia ella en su mano, una pequeña lagrima callo sobre la cadenita, esto era lo único que le quedaba ahora de su hermano, los sueños planeados ya no se harían realidad, las aventuras que quería vivir, los momentos felices ya quedaban en el olvido, su hermano se había ido, sintió odio hacia su primo, tenia ganas de ahorcarlo, de pegarle, de patearlo, de gritarle, tenia ganas de todo, le dolía el corazón, estaba destrozada, lagrimas aguantadas comenzaban a salir, gemidos de dolor brotaban de su interior, había perdido a la persona que mas quería, ya no estaba con ella, su apoyo, ¿Con quien iba a compartir ahora? Le pidió a Dios ayuda, fuerza, quería ser como su hermano, fuerte, astuta, inteligente, amable, solidaria, quería ser como el, desde que lo conoció hasta hacia unos minutos, callo de rodillas en el pasto, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, dolor era lo único que sentía, lagrimas la cegaban.

Asi fue, asi fue que le arrebataron a la persona que más quería en su vida, asi fue que le cortaron las alas para volar, le robaron las ideas para sus sueños, y justo el causante de aquella atrocidad se encontraba en su mesa comiendo con su familia sin ninguna gota de remordimiento, le dolía, la atormentaba aquello, era como si todos hubiesen olvidado todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora se encontraba tocando el piano en su casa, esa melodía que la hacia volar, la misma que su hermano siempre tocaba "The Fairy Garden" de Maurice Ravel, notas dulces, alegres que animaban el alma cuando lo necesitabas, era como sentir que su hermano se encontraba tocando el piano junto con ella, esta cancion se la dedicaba a el, con todo el amor de su alma, pero ¿ Y ahora que haría? Si ya sabia lo que haría, seguiría adelante, como a el le hubiera gustado que ella lo hiciera, seria fuerte y aprendería a luchar contra el mundo y con el mundo, seria una mujer fuerte y valiente.

_Salvo en los años de forzada ausencia_

_Antes de recogerme, cada día_

_Conversaba contigo y recibía _

_La señal de tu paz en mi conciencia_

_Ahora estoy sin ti, sin tu presencia _

_Que todo en nuestro hogar ennoblecía _

_Y no recibo ya, como solía _

_Esa noble expresión de tu creencia_

_Trémulo al recordar todo el derroche_

_De infinita bondad con que me dabas _

_La noble bendición de cada noche_

_Hoy soy yo, quien con férvido desvelo, _

_Me dirijo a ese Dios que tanto amabas_

_Para pedir que te bendiga el cielo_

_Joaquín Balaguer_


End file.
